piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze
Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze is the fifth in the series of young reader books written by Rob Kidd dealing with the early life of Jack Sparrow. It was released on November 1, 2006. Publisher's summary Jack and company are regrouping after their Sword of Cortés ordeal. They want to forget about magical power and turn their attention towards treasure. But they are about to learn that in the Caribbean magic and treasure often go hand in hand when they encounter a young sailor who can turn things to solid…bronze? Plot Soon after Jack Sparrow and the crew of the Barnacle arrive at Tumen's home vilage on the Yucatán Peninsula, a magical medallion valued heavily by the natives mysteriously vanishes. The villagers automatically place the blame on the young pirates and force them to leave the island immediately. Back aboard their ship, the crew decide to go in pursuit of the medallion and quickly set sail after the actual thieves. Not long into their journey the pirates discover they may have taken on more than they bargained for when they come across a completely bronzed-over ship, complete with bronzed sailors who had somehow been frozen in place by the metal. seeing the bronze ship.]] The following day, Jack and the others make port in New Orleans, Louisiana, and as they begin to explore the mystical city the crew discover that the real thieves of the amulet are Madame Minuit and a boy named Tim Hawk. Jack draws his blade in an attempt to forcibly take the amulet from Hawk, but Hawk uses the amulet to turn Jack's sword to bronze instead, enabling him to escape. Jack and the others eventually track him and Minuit down at a nearby hotel, and manage to make their way through a ball being held there by disgusing themselves as aristocratic party-goers. Jack and company confront Minuit, and a fierce battle quickly erupts between them, during which Jack gets hit in the mouth by the amulet and seveal of his teeth are turned to bronze. To the pirates' surprise, Hawk winds up double-crossing Minuit and uses magic to slow her down, enabling him, Jack and the others to escape the hotel with the amulet. The crew head straight for the Barnacle and quickly set sail out of the city (which Jack had unwittingly tuned to bronze), only to discover that Hawk has stowed away on their ship to escape it himself. He reveals to them that he was actually the one who had turned the ship they'd encountered earlier to bronze. Madame Minuit had needed the Bronze bullet, which had been in possession of the ship's captain, Henshaw, in order to activate the powers of the Sun-and-stars amulet, and forced him to use his voodoo doll against Henshaw's crew against his will. After explaining that Minuit had been holding him captive as a slave since he was a young boy, Jack takes pity on the lad and decides to let him officially join their crew. Several minutes later, another ship sails up alongside the Barnacle, and the young pirates are shocked to discover none other Arabella's mother, Laura Smith, aboard, alongside none other than their old nemesis Left-Foot Louis. Appearances Individuals *Chila *Hernán Cortés *Tia Dalma *Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III *Timothy Hawk *Henshaw *Kan *K'ay *Mam *Constance Magliore *Jean Magliore *Minuit *Arabella Smith *Laura Smith *Jack Sparrow *Tumen *Yaxun *His Majesty, King of France *Midas *Harbormaster (New Orleans) Creatures *Cat *Pig *Dog *Rabbit Locations *Gulf of Mexico *Louisiana **New Orleans ***Auberge d'Orléans *Tortuga *Yucatán Peninsula *El Dorado *Davy Jones' Locker Organizations *Crew of the Barnacle *Xitami *Gendarmerie Objects and weapons *Bronze Bullet *Obsidian knife *Sun-and-stars amulet *Voodoo Doll *Sword of Cortés *Treasure **Gold of King Midas *Tea *Rum *Banana Vehicles and vessels *''Barnacle'' *Bronze ship Miscellanea *Scallywags External links *Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze on Amazon.com Age of Bronze Category:Real-world books